


Mad World

by Szymanic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Mad World, Sarah does a thing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szymanic/pseuds/Szymanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people run in circles it a very, very mad world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic for "Mad World" by Gary Jules featuring Dean Winchester. It's a just a tiddle blurb, really, but I've wanted to write something for Mad World for ages and Dean really seemed to fit right in. I've never written anything for Supernatural before so I thought I'd give it a go.

I find it kind of funny,  
I find it kind of sad,  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had.

Dean smiled as the trigger clicked and a blast filled the room, his ears ringing for a second before everything went dark. There was no hellfire surrounding him, and neither was there the road of memories that would be his heaven. The only thing that surrounded him was a cool, peaceful darkness. It felt like he had closed his eyes on a moonless, autumn night.

The peace that had fallen over him was like a heavy blanket, pleasantly suffocating. His breath fanned out around him as he blinked. The weight that always wore on his shoulders had lifted. No matter how hard he searched himself, he could not find his worries. He was not worried about Sam, or Cas. He did not feel like he should call and check in with Lisa and Ben.

Somewhere in the pit of his being, he knew that everyone was safe, everyone was happy. For once Dean had died without waking up to more torment, either from the hands of demons or angels, and he was happy, he was peaceful. Everything was calm, there was nothing in the darkness that surrounded him. The emptiness was a comfort, a comfort he had lacked for most of his life.

I find it hard to tell you,  
'cause I find it hard to take.  
When people run in circles,  
It's a very, very mad world.

Dean was being shaken awake. "Dean, come on, Bobby found something," Sam told him. He forced his eyes open and was confronted with the motel room. A small smile lit up his face, his dream the best he had ever had. With the rememberance of it, he got up and began preparing for the long drive to Bobby's.

**Author's Note:**

> I have mixed feelings about this, so maybe I'll eventually rewrite it.


End file.
